Icía Cabaleiro do Val
| image = | race = | birthday =April 10 | age =2177 | gender =Female | height =151cm (4'11½") | weight =55kg (122lb.) | blood type =O Positive | affiliation =Gotei 13, | previous affiliation = | profession = | position =Captain of the | previous position = | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =9th Division HQ, , | relatives = | education = | shikai =Kokuten (黒点) | bankai =Kokuten (暗点) | story debut =Days on End: Beginning | roleplay debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Icía Cabaleiro do Val (ド・バル・カバリエロ・イシア, Kabariero do Baru Ishia) is a and the Captain of the . Appearance Icía is a woman of descent, shorter than the average height and with a nimble and light figure to match her flighty nature. She has black hair that reaches her neck in general length, framing either sides of her face while shorter tufts, that reach just beyond the top of her eyes, hang down from her fringe. The back of her hair is also longer, typically tied into a ponytail hanging down her back or towards her left side, it reaches as far down as her knees. A pair of decorations sit on the inside of her hair, made up of a pair of decorated golden orbs with red tassels. She has very thin eyebrows that form a sharp right angle as they come to an end. She has soft and rounded eyes that are slightly larger than the rest of her facial features, her irises are in colour. She has a very small but sharp pointed nose and thin lips. Her skin is of a pale tan quality. She dons a very non-standard variation of the Shinigami Shihakushō consisting of a short sleeveless kimono, that cuts off at her upper thighs, it is black in colour and a white sleeveless shitagi is worn underneath. She adorns detached sleeves that are white in colour for the portion that covers her forearms but fade into a light purple shade for the long cloth sleeves that cover and extend beyond her hands. She also wears a pleated skirt that stops just before her knees in a similiar purple colour. She wears a pair of black heeled sandals and white tabi. Personality Icía is a woman who enjoys playing on the assumptions of others, with a relatively high-born seeming name and the looks to project an air of fraility, she pretends to sit in the role of a high class noble maiden, the vulnerable flower that others just can't help but feel they need to protect. She plays the part well, capable of feigning all sorts of emotion and action like a triple-A actress. She uses formal speech and the kind of tone expected of nobility. It is a relatively harmless trick that she enjoys far too much, doing it out of the fact that she can and for little reason else. She never allows the game to go too far however, and knows better than to lead a poor soul on for too long. On occassion she'll even "turn" on the victim of her prank, suddenly becoming a ruthless thief that steals whatever her tricked suitor happens to be carrying. She is quick to return the items later, as a show of good faith if nothing else. Her antics nonetheless gain her no shortage of ire from and s in the alike. Though she maintains the formal manner of speaking, she is generally much more laid back when not donning her false persona. She is friendly and carefree, taking very little seriously. She isn't one to hold a grudge, given her penchant for tricking others for entertainment. She brims with energy, never sticking with one thing for over long, instead, Icía prefers to sample a great many things at a time, gravitating from one to the next over increasingly short time spans. Energy is in no short supply for her, boundless stamina serving only to further her hunt for more to do. Some think that she's on a permanent sensory high for what amounts to life itself as a result. While grudges aren't in her nature, she does have trouble getting along with what amounts to , , or . To her life is pointless if you spend it worrying about the end result, or bemoaning ones failures and regrets, she believes in grabbing hold of the situation and wringing it for every ounce of enjoyment you can possibly get. Thus she considers herself an , even if its blind optimism. Despite her oddities, she is a rather insightful individual and more than one Shinigami relies on her for advice or just as someone they feel they can trust with things they have trouble getting out. She is great at keeping her lips shut when it comes to the personal matters of others, and she usually has a few choice words to apply to any given situation, even if they only serve to lighten the mood rather than provide some kind of proper assistance. She can also be quite serious if a situation calls for it, dropping her roundabout and overly playful habits in exchange for an intensely built up focus and straightforward approach, she is quieter when pulling the serious route, preferring to get the job done and then get out, as serious situations are rarely fun. She also has traces of arrogance, often walking into battle with a sash that she promptly uses as a blindfold before entering combat with another. She uses a fighting style that is full of flashy and complicated movements for little other reason than because she can. While she moves from one thing to the next constantly, she does have a few persistent hobbies to her liking that never get old, in particular , a key part of her fighting style and a favoured way to pass the time, she is responsible for an acrobatic show that the hosts in their barracks once a month. Occassionally doing shows for the people of the Rukongai as well. She also has a clear fondness for the , seeing the massive collaborations as inherently exciting. Her favourite dish is , a boiled octopus dish sprinkled with salt, paprika, and olive oil. She also enjoys a great deal. She is also fond of winding up fellow Captains Eskengai Segomari and Tiberius Domitius Crescentius, when not doing that she can often be found in Seia Tulia Honoria's company, taking trips to the , where the pair compare their favourite locales before deciding which of them would be best to get drunk in. History (Coming Soon) Powers & Abilities Trivia *Icía is the Spanish name equivelant of Cecilia. In Kanji Icía (生詩明, Ishia) can carry the meanings "life", "poem", "bright". *Cabaliero do Val means "Knight of the Valley". *The colour associated with Icía is Wisteria, a shade of lavender which in itself is a shade of violet which is a mixture of blue and purple which, in Japanese colour culture, represents peace, life, rationality and, insight, decadence, celebration, respectively. *In Japanese, would speak of herself with the watchi (わっち) pronoun, an old word used by and during the . *Her birthday coincides with the day that the were discovered. This also marks her as an . *Icía's theme, as decided by her author, is Slipstream from the OST. Appearances Bleach: Days on End *Days on End: Beginning References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:9th Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Hakuda Masters Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Gotei 13